


Pop

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [62]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Red Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank puts Matt's arm back in it's place





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaria_Anna_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/gifts).



His problem, Frank kept saying, is that he tended to get cocky.

“You had to keep taunting him, didn’t you?” he asked, putting his machine gun back in it’s case. “Couldn’t just be done with it, you had to provoke him.”

“Shut up, Frank”, he groaned, from the floor. “You didn’t have to shoot him.”

“Like hell I didn’t. I know you’re blind, Red, but you know he was not a tiny fucker. A bullet was the fastest way to stop him.”

Matt didn’t say anything, for once, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Ok”, Frank said, finally, after putting his small arsenal back in it’s hiding place, moving to pick him up from the floor. “Come on, then.”

He dragged Matt until they reached the roof of his apartment building. Not the smartest strategy, if you ask either of them, but the “no hospital” rule was very much still in place, Claire - the only medical professional either one of them trusted - was out of town and he needed to rest, as soon as he put his arm back in it’s socket. So straight home they went.  

“Ok, ok”, Matt groaned once they were inside and down the stairs. He slid to the floor, sighing when the cold hardwood boards provided some relief. Max came from his spot in front of the window to sniff what was going on.

Frank pulled him away and kneeled by the masked man.

“Alright, Red, you wanna bite on a rag or something?”

“No. No, just do it”, he breathed in deep a few times, getting ready.

“Suit yourself”. Placing a hand on his dislocated shoulder and picking his elbow up with another, Frank leaned in. “Alright, ready? On three. One-”

He pulled, there was a pop, Matt shouted to the ceiling, Max paced around them and barked once, not coming any closer, as per Frank’s order.

“You’re fine, you’re fine”, Frank said, patting the region that was sure to be sore for a while.

“Fuck, that hurt”, Matt sighed.

“Sit up, lemme see.”

Helping him sit up on the floor, Frank removed his mask, a quick move of his hand attempting to rearrange the hair that was now sticking up to all sides. Carefully, he peeled the suit off him, slowing down when Matt groaned, wincing at the sickening color already spreading through his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’ll live. Go take a bath or somethin’, I’ll get some food.”

He let Max lie down by the tub while Matt soaked in soapy warm water, a hand scratching at the pup’s head. Frank moving around in his kitchen, chopping, stirring and cooking things made him doze off. The smell of the finished meal rose him up, though, and he settled for just a pair of sweatpants, sitting on one of the chairs while Frank dumped spaghetti on his plate.  

“Smells good, thanks”, he said, picking up his fork.

“I know”, Frank said, sitting down, placing two pills and a glass of water in front of him. “Painkillers.”

“I don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up and take the pills, Red, or you’ll be moaning the whole night, and I’m tired.”

Sighing, Matt picked them up, popped them in his mouth and washed them down with some water.”

“I don’t even know what those were. You could be drugging me, I wouldn’t even know.”

The man chuckled, swallowing a forkful of his own spaghetti.

“Don’t need to drug you to make you do what I want you to do.”

Matt smiled, twirling noodles around his fork.

“Guess not.”

Whatever it was that Frank gave him, it was strong. He barely managed to finish eating before his body got heavy, almost too heavy and he dragged himself to bed, falling asleep almost before his head hit the cold pillow that waited for him.

.:.

He woke up in the middle of the night, on the wrong side of bed. Fighting the foggy haze in his brain, he noticed Frank occupying Matt’s usual spot, so he couldn’t reach his arm and check for the time.

Blinking, he noticed another heartbeat and rhythmic breathing. Max was sleeping between them, even if Matt was clear that he was absolutely not allowed on the bed. Given that his face was resting against his thigh and not Frank’s, for once, he decided to let this one slide.

Moving slowly to avoid waking either Frank and the pitbull, Matt removed the ice pack that had been resting on his shoulder, the water from the melted cubes not really doing anything for his sore shoulder anymore.

Rearranging himself slightly, trying to get comfortable on the wrong side of the bed, he hooked his foot with Frank’s ankle, making him groan, but not wake up.

Max did wake, rose his head, but settled back down after a few seconds, a lick on Matt’s hand, asking for a rub on his ear.

His fingers were still moving on the pup’s head when he was knocked out by the pills again, not at all mad with his current situation (even if his shoulder did throb a little).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what a dislocated shoulder feels like. If I got it wrong, I'm sorry.


End file.
